Turn of Events
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Naruto will undergo changes once he get's in touch with Kyubi. Soon certain events will change the roles of Naruto and Sasuke. Meanwhile Sakura will regret everything. Can Ino finally understand what Naruto meant that night? -Naruto joining Orochimaru. -Ino coming to realisation. Strong Sasuke. Strong Naruto. Rivalry continues. Narusaku vs NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

**Turn of Events**

Sometimes the slightest gesture can change your day. Sometimes the slightest smile can catch your heart.

But sometimes those slightest moments can also turn your day into a nightmare.

"Hey Sakura-chan, forget that teme! He is an emo-bastard." Naruto cheered with a smile as he approached the pink haired kunoichi.

Presently Sakura had been shot down by Sasuke yet again, causing her mood to have a complete 360.

Naruto as usual came to cheer her -of course-

"Shut up! Don't bad mouth Sasuke-kun!" Sakura snarled and walked towards Sasuke, again.

"Ignore that idiot Sasuke-kun, he is just a nuisance.

"But Sakura-chan-"

"Shut up! Go away! Leave me and." She looked towards Sasuke and blushed. "Sasuke-kun alone!"

Naruto could just stare at her –as usual- He looked down before smiling at her. 'She will notice me at some point x)'

Team 7 waited for their sensei who was late –as usual- Naruto occasionally glanced towards Sakura. Then towards Sasuke.

'They actually look nice together..' He sighed. 'But he is such a rude guy… why won't she be with me instead?'

 **'** **Perhaps she doesn't deserve you.'**

Naruto jumped from his sitting position from the sudden icy voice that reached his ears. He looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Sakura-chan did you hear that?"

"Shut up Baka! Stop making excuses to talk to me!" Sakura yelled with venom. "Can't you see I am talking to Sasuke-kun?!"

"I-" He looked at her with a frown on his face.  
Naruto left the duo as he jumped on top of a tree nearby.

"It's better if I leave them alone I guess." Naruto rested his back with the tree trunk.

"Hmm, what brings you here?"

Naruto groaned and looked down. He could see his sensei reading a book.

"You been here all this time?" Naruto asked.

"Hm.. I wonder." Kakashi closed his book and smiled at him with his eyes closed. "Shall we start training?"

 **(Back to Training Ground)**

"Where have you been Naruto!" Sakura yelled as he punched him on top of his head.  
"I was just-"

"Kakashi-sensei you are late!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto walked by the roads of Konoha, his hands on his pockets.

He could feel the dirty looks he was getting from the villagers. It was a daily routine. Sometimes he felt sad, sometimes he brushed it off. But there were times when he felt hatred… hatred which he was scared of. As if it was something which didn't come from him. Something… or someone.

"Naruto! Come here!"

Naruto looked on the side and could see Ino waving at him from her shop. He looked up and saw the banner of the Shop. 'YAMANAKA FLOWER GARDEN'

Naruto walked towards her shop, his usual goofy smile present after a long time today. "Yo Ino."  
"Where you going?" Ino asked as she came out of her shop to meet him.

"Oh I was on my way to Ichiraku's." He replied with an enthusiastic voice.

Ino groaned seeing his clumsy act. "Why did I even ask?"

"Hehe. So why would you call me?" Naruto walked past her and looked at all the different types of flowers she had.

"Oh, for nothing really. I just saw you walk by and I was getting bored." Ino replied. "You like flowers?"

"I don't actually." Naruto sheepishly replied. "But I do like cherry blossom! They smell like Sakura-chan!"

..

Ino looked at him with an amused look. She knew he had a crush on her best friend, but now that she thinks closely about it. It might not just be a crush.

"You really love her don't you?" Ino asked with a genuine smile.

"Of course I do! I can do anyyyyyyyyyything for her..." Naruto looked down sadly. "If only she would let me prove myself…"

"Aww that's so cute. Why don't you tell that to Sakura? I am pretty sure that forehead will acknowledge you!" Ino tried to cheer him seeing how sad he looked. But she had to admit, chances that Sakura will accept him is zero. 'I wouldn't accept Naruto over Sasuke-kun either…' She was ashamed to think that. But she was being truthful to herself.

"You say that but I am stupid Ino." Naruto looked down feeling insecure. "I know I don't look nice.. and I am clumsy and an idiot.. unlike Sasuke." He continued. "Nor do I have parents or a bloodline."

Ino felt horrible for having the same thoughts. But she had enough of listening to her mind.

"Come on Naruto, who said you are ugly? I am pretty sure you will end up looking handsome once you grow up!" Ino tried to be as cheerful as possible. "Also you good beautiful eyes!"

'Don't get any wrong ideas… please please!' Ino inwardly prayed.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. "For trying to cheer me up." He added.

'Wow who knew he was kind of intelligent?'

"Naruto looked up in the sky and took a deep breath, the wind blew his hair as he smiled. Ino's mouth made an :o when she looked at the scene. For that moment she had seen the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

'Cute..'

"I will tell you this Ino." Naruto looked at her with honest eyes. "Take it as an advice. You are a good person, that teme doesn't deserve your attention."

"Stop bad mouthing Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled almost as if it was a defence mechanism. She then looked down and spoke with a much more rude manner.

"I mean you don't know how awesome he is.." Ino muttered.

Naruto turned around, facing his back towards her. "Well then I must be the one who needs to change."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked and frowned from the way he spoke. It was rather cold… but familiar.

'Sasuke-kun…'

"Who knows…" With that said he jumped on top of the roof of a nearby shop and leaped to the next as he left.

Ino stood there confused.

"Ino we have customer~"  
"Coming…" She whispered before going back to her shop.

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage monument, thinking about his life. His past. His nightmares. His little joy.

Age Five:

"Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki! I think you are really pretty! Believe it!" A small petite blonde boy yelled with toothy smile.  
Everyone around him started to laugh. The girl in front of him started to cry and slapped the boy.

"S-Stop embarrassing me!"

Age Six:

"We caught the demon brat! Set him on fire!" One of the villagers yelled as he almost chocked the small boy to death, who was trying his best to let loose.

"Let's make it more painful! Peel off his nails first!"  
"Stop! P-Please- IT HURTS!- PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Age Seven:

"Naruto!" One of the Anbu yelled as he chased a blonde boy who had paint brush and basket on his hands.

"Heh! Catch me if you can! Baka~!"

He soon collided with an old man wearing a white Hat.

"Look where you going! Old man!"

The Anbu soon caught up with him and was about to hit him but soon stopped seeing the man with him.

"Hokage-sama!"

Age Ten:

"Team Seven is, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto cheered and looked at the girl with dreamy eyes. The said girl did the same, but to the other team member, Sasuke Uchiha.

Present: Age Eleven:

'I been through a lot I guess.' Naruto thought and smiled dryly. 'Why do I even try… they all hate me after all.'

 **'** **Because you are weak… come to me.. I will give you power.'**

Naruto heard the same voice but this time he didn't jump or get scared. He was calm.

'I don't know who you are but… power doesn't change people.' Naruto spoke out loud.

 **'** **Rawr! Power changes everything! Power is the reason you are kept in this village! Or you would be dead long back!'**

'What you do mean?' Naruto mentally asked and found out whoever the voice belonged to understood what he said.

 **'** **I am Kyubi, the nine tailed Fox! And you are one of the Jinchuriki!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In that night truth was revealed. Naruto finally understood what he was to the village and who he was on it's own.

'So I am just a weapon of destruction.' Naruto laughed finding it amusing. 'Who can't even do a shadow clone?'

 **'** **Who needs shadow clones when you can learn something better.'**

'Something better?'

 **'** **Something much better. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.'**

'The name sounds awesome, teach me! Kyubi!' Naruto jumped on his feet and smiled, with eyes full of determination.

 **'** **Heh! As if I will teach you! What do I get?'**

'Huh? What do you need?'

 **'** **Freedom. Let me take over your body.' The fox smirked.**

'Eh? You want to take over my body? For what?' Naruto questioned without having much of a clue.

 **'** **To terrorize the world!'**

'Eh? Sounds boring, and I am not going to let you. Cya.' Naruto replied unenthusiastically, causing the fox to sweat drop.

 **'** **Oi! Come on! I will teach you cool jutsu!'**

'Meh, you ask too much.. okay how about this. You get to take over my body at night and do whatever you want apart from hurting people. How does that sound?'

..

The fox thought for a while but soon agreed as the Naruto seemed completely firm on his decision.

 **'** **Grr.. Fine! Something better than nothing!'**

Naruto smiled and inwardly gave a victory sign. Unknown to him, the real truth was untold. Something which would change him forever.

(THE END)

So review and let's see if it's worth continuing x)


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn of Events**

 **(Bitching)**

It had been three months since Naruto and Kyubi started training. His Taijutsu skills were not greatly improved, but his Ninjutsu was a different case. He was now easily able to make Multiple Shadow clones, which was an upgrade from not even being able to make normal clones.

He learned… rather Kyubi gave up his powers for him to tap on, which enabled Naruto to obtain a new form. He still had long way to unleash the full potential of the fox's chakra, but he was able to control 10% of it, which was still inhumanly strong.

After an exhausted training, Naruto was dragging his feet through the Konoha street towards his house. He didn't even bother to feel bad about the whisper of the townsman. He was just too tired.

As he passed a certain shop, his ears caught on what sounded like a sob.

He lazily looked on his side, and could see Ino's flower shop. She was sitting on her desk, trying her best to wipe off her face.

'Why is she crying?'

 **'** **Heh! Who cares, it's just another bitch that made your life hell.'** Kyubi spat out in a rather sarcastic manner.

Naruto was deciding between whether he should just go home and jump on the bed and fall asleep for a year, or go to her and ask what was wrong.

'I will just go… ugh she is still crying.' Naruto dragged himself towards her shop, which she didn't notice judging by her appearance. She was still crying, and miserably failing to stop her tears.

"Yo…" He began lamely, but was able to get her attention non the less. "Ino, what's up?"

…

Ino looked down, her eyes reddened slightly from all the rubbing. She sniffed and hiccupped and looked at him.

"What?" Her question was a simple question but it was easily understood under her rather discomforted voice, she wasn't very pleased to see him.

"Well umm…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You came to make fun of me?" She spat out, catching him off-guard. He could see her fierce glare towards him.

Naruto quickly waved his hand. "Not at all, I was just passing by and… saw something got into your eyes." He mentally smacked himself on the head. Way to go.

Ino was dumbfounded for a moment before a small smile perked up.

"You can't even lie properly, geez." She laughed and wiped off her tears.

"Well… thought you would get mad if I said I saw you crying and… ops." He laughed hesitantly.

Ino smiled back. "Don't worry, I am not mad. I am just…" She looked down sadly.

Naruto waited for a brief moment before speaking up. "Something-"

"Naruto am I shallow?" She asked, looking at him with hopeful teary eyes.

"Ino what-"

"Am I blind? Am I just a nuisance? Am I… just a bitch…" She looked down, breaking up into another stream of sobs. She was practically shaking. Her face dug under her palms.

Naruto never seen her in such a state before. Nor did he ever thought to see her in such a vulnerable state. He frowned and walked towards her, before patting her on the head. "Of course not, you are none of them!"

Ino looked up in surprise and met with his innocent honest smile. She just looked at him, her eyes frozen towards him who was showing such compassion at someone like her.

"Oh! Sorry about that." He quickly retreated his hand from her head. He blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"O-Oh. No it's fine." She finally came out of her doze, still slightly startled from his act.

"Yea, so that's that. Why would you ask that anyway?" Naruto asked as he sat down on a nearby chair.

Ino frowned and saddened again. For a brief moment she had forgotten what the real reason was, but he just had to bring it up..

"I…" She was hesitant if she wanted to answer that to him. She didn't think of him as a friend… not even close to a friend. The best he was to her was her classmate. That's all. But she had this unknown feeling on her heart that she had no control over which overran her mind and she just spilled out all her deep thoughts.

"I was walking towards Sasuke's house last night, and I over heard him talking to Sakura. She was asking him if he liked me and then…" She stiffened and clutched her purple attire. "And then he said all those horrible things about me to her."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Gosh and for that you are crying? Come on Ino, it's just that teme. Who cares?"

Ino shot back with an angry glare at the blonde. "Don't bad mouth Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh?" Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Well where is your 'precious'." He cleared his throat before mimicking her voice with a squeaky tone. "Sasukeeee-kyunnnn"

Ino gritted her teeth and literally shook with anger. "Shut up shut up shut up!" She nagged and tried to smack him multiple time at him, which he clearly dodged and finally stopped her by the hand.

"L-Let go jerk!" She tried to pull her hand off his grip, which he released with a smirk, causing her to fall back on her chair with a thud.

She was about to repeat her earlier action but he stopped her by signally his hand in front of her. "Wait, listen to me before opening your mouth for two minutes."

She crossed her arms and looked the other direction with a 'hmp.' She could care less what he was about to say. At least she acted like that.

"I know you like Sasuke but it's really stupid to force your opinion about someone with my opinion." Naruto began. "No you are not shallow Ino, you are kind hearted. You act like a bitch but I know you are not one, and lastly you are not a nuisance, I have seen more annoying people than you. And trust me, they are real annoying."

Ino looked at him in surprise. Was he trying to make her feel good, or was that really his honest opinion?

"But, if you keep on keeping the 'oh he is best because he looks gorgeous' attitude, then I am afraid whatever Sasuke said is right."

Ino snapped out of her daze and glared at him. "S-So you agree that I am shallow and-"

"No I don't agree. At least not the way I know that I know you. But if you don't drop that attitude then you will give that impression to someone who doesn't know you."

"Heh! As if you know anything about me! Don't act like we are friends!" She yelled out loud. She quickly regretted it, seeing his hurt looks. He looked at her in surprise as if she had slapped her.

"N-Naruto I-"

"Never mind." He replied after a brief silence. He sighed. "Anyways Ino, regardless we are friends or not, I know you are none of those things. So don't believe what anyone said… scratch that, I doubt you would believe if I said that to you, so again proving my point, Sasuke is not perfect. He has his flaws, try to not turn a blind eye on them. I am not telling you to hate him, I could care less about that. What I am telling you is don't judge a book by it's cover, and don't turn a blinds eye to what you see despite it contradicting what you expect." He concluded before jumping up on his feet.

"Lastly it's really rude to yell at someone who was trying to help you." Naruto spoke cheerfully, faking a pout.

Ino just looked at him, dumbfounded.

'When did he turn so matured… and sweet.'

"Anyways, I will catch you later Ino." He turned his heels and jumped on top of her roof, before jumping to the next as he aimed for his house.

Ino sat there, thinking about everything Naruto had just told her. She felt stupid. She tried her best to refute all his points, but failed. He was right. She was just being blind.

She sighed. "Gosh!" She let out a frustrated groan. All her sadness flushed out long before, but was replaced with more questions about herself than before.

'He said I was a good person… then he said I was blind… ugh! That idiot is so annoying and confusing!'

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note:** Yes I am continuing this story XD. This is an Ino chapter to be honest, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter we will go to the main plot… at least hope to!

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
